


The Silence Which Speaks the Loudest

by MadWithMusic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Best Friends, Castiel & Sam Winchester Friendship, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Holding Hands, Humor, M/M, Mute Castiel, Platonic Cuddling, Sassy Castiel, Sleepy Cuddles, Teen Castiel, Underage Castiel, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3236444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadWithMusic/pseuds/MadWithMusic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Marked Underage Just in Case. Nothing Sexual Happens) As Sam's legal Guardian, Dean's been raising him since he turned 18. Sam befriends Cas - another student his age, who's just like any other of Sam's friends except for the fact that he can't talk. And also the possible fact that he was completely enamored with Dean. And acting on it, exchanging small sweet embraces with the older brother any chance he got.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Silence Which Speaks the Loudest

From the first time Cas held hands with Dean underneath the table, things were complicated. Very complicated. Cas was Sam's best friend, but Sam had fallen so hard for him. When Sam had first brought Cas home, he'd told Dean that he was mute. He couldn't talk. Dean didn't understand how you could even like someone who couldn't talk, but Cas had his little blue notepad and was as social as ever, even if he was slightly awkward. But he was sweet, polite, and sincere. So Dean easily saw why Sam liked him.

But Dean never had any feelings for Cas. He was 16 and his little brother's best friend. It'd just be sick to have feelings for him. But when Cas's warm hand slid into his, that completely fell apart. Dean intertwined their fingers and Cas smiled softly up at him. And Dean smiled back, stomach full of butterflies like a schoolgirl when a boy tells her she's pretty.

And that was just the start of things. Cas began holding Dean's hand a lot - at every opportunity he could. Whenever Sam wasn't in the room, they were having a meal, whenever the two of them were just standing next to each other, Cas's soft hand would grip Dean's and it would stay there until they had to separate. Then one night they were watching a movie, Cas fell asleep on Dean's shoulder midway and woke up near the end cuddled against his arm, Dean's hand holding his. After that, he always made sure to sit a little too close to his best friend's older brother.

And Dean and Cas had this just unspoken affection between them. Neither of them ever mentioned it. It just was. And Cas's parents let him spend the night after getting to meet Dean and Sam - making sure they were safe to leave Cas with. And after Dean had gone to bed, he could feel someone peeling off the blankets and crawling in next to him.

"Sam?" He mumbled, squinting his eyes open.

The body next to him just rolled over, blue eyes looking up at him. He sighed and a small smile fell across his face. Dean draped one arm over Cas and situated the other underneath Cas's head like a pillow. He lightly kissed Cas's forehead and Cas snuggled in close to him. Dean was a 22 year old man raising his 15 year old brother and lying in bed with said brother's best friend and both of them were only in their underwear. God forbid anyone saw this right now. He'd definitely be listed as the world's largest pedophile, when in reality that's not what it was at all. Dean wouldn't ever - couldn't ever - do anything with Cas. Maybe if he was older and not Sam's crush. But now he was too innocent, too naïve and it would just be wrong to do that to him and to Sam. Besides, Cas was probably just seeking affection and attention wherever he could get it. But Dean trusted that he had the better judgement to leave if Sam woke up. So he let Cas adjust himself a little more and then stroked the back of Cas's head, running his fingers through his messy overdo-for-a-cut hair.

Dean woke up and Sam and Cas were out in the living room, the TV playing and what smelled to be bacon cooking. He got out of bed and pulled on his bathrobe and slippers before going into the other room.

"Morning, Dean." Sam hummed, not taking his eyes off the phone he and Cas were looking at.

"Morning, Sammy. Morning, Cas." Cas actually turned around and smiled at him.

"Sleep well?" Dean asked.

Cas nodded vigorously and gave him a thumbs up.

"That's good." Dean smiled.

"Cas made you coffee by the way." Sam added. "It should still be hot. No sugar, no cream."

"I like you." Dean grinned, Cas turning red faced and giggling. "Why do you have the TV on if you're not watching it?"

"Well we're watching it while live tweeting." Sam explained.

"That's….Spongebob." Dean muttered.

"Well I have to teach him some way." Sam sang. "I just got him into that show I like, Weeds-"

"Oh God I hate that show." Dean groaned.

"Well I like it. And Cas does too." Sam stated.

"You two have no taste." Dean chuckled, pouring the coffee into the mug.

"Why do you think we're friends?" Sam mused, nudging Cas with his shoulder.

" _Because Cas is the absolute cutest thing in the universe_." Dean thought. "Because you're dorks."

Cas grabbed his notepad and wrote something down and held it up to Dean.  _You're a dork, too_.

"Am not." Dean snorted.

Cas nodded and smiled.

"Shut up and watch your show." Dean rolled his eyes, sitting down at the dinner table.

Cas wrote more on a piece of paper, tore it out of the book, balled it up and chuck it at Dean, the paper hitting him the forehead.

"Rude." Dean retorted, picking it off the floor and unfolding it.

Cas stuck his tongue out at Dean and stood up as he scanned his eyes across the paper.  _Only if you want breakfast to burn_.

"You made that?" Dean asked, standing and looking at everything on the oven.

Cas nodded.

"Jesus. Is there anything you can't do?" He smirked.

Cas handed Dean another piece of paper.  _Talk_.

"Well you don't need to to be a smartass apparently." Dean scoffed.

_It's a blessing and a curse._

"Kinda like Sam." Dean laughed, Cas smiling and laughing too.

"What about me?" Sam called.

"Cas says you're annoying and stupid and fat and he hates you!" Dean replied.

Cas stared open-jawed and Dean and mouthed 'Fuck you!' at him. He quickly wrote down  _No I didn't. You're a lovely human being_. on his paper and threw the crumbled up sheet at Sam, the ball landing in Sam's lap.

"Don't worry, Cas. I knew he was joking." Sam snorted.

Cas wrote something down and sent another paper flying through the room.  _Your brother in an asshole._

"Cas thinks you're an asshole." Sam stated.

Dean looked at Cas and raised his eyebrows, smiling in amusement. Cas shrugged and nodded.

"Eggs." Dean said.

Cas looked at Dean confused, cocking his head to the side.

"Eggs." Dean repeated slower, grabbing Cas's chin and turning his head towards the stove.

Cas's lips made an O shape and he smiled, giving Dean another thumbs up.

"You two are gonna burn this entire place down." Dean retorted, leaning back on the counter taking a sip from his coffee. "Sorry officer. My little brother and his mute friend burned down the apartment complex making eggs and bacon."

Both Sam and Cas started laughing at the comment and Cas flipped the pancakes over, while writing something with one hand.

 _That's definitely not how it would go_.

"Okay, wise guy. How would it go then?" Dean asked.

_Sorry officer. I accidentally burned down the apartment complex and killed my best friend's brother._

"Gee. You're dark." Dean muttered. "And probably out to kill me."

_Well you were sleeping. If I forgot about the eggs and somehow everything caught on fire, I'd probably forget about you too._

"Are you saying that I am on the same importance level as eggs?" Dean scoffed, Cas beginning to turn the bacon.

_I'm a teenage boy. Food and porn is my life. Unless you fall into those two categories, you're going to burn._

"But didn't this fire start because you forgot food?" Dean asked.

_Fuck off._

Dean burst out laughing and walked over to the other side of Cas as he moved to another burner.

_You know what? Porn comes before food. So I forgot the eggs because I was watching porn. There. Logic._

"So you burnt down an entire complex over Spongebob porn?"

Cas nearly doubled over the stove in silent laughter. _…fuck. Fuck this. Fuck you. I'm out._

Dean snickered, ruffling Cas's hair. "And I didn't know you could write with both hands."

_Dean. Come on now. Don't be stupid. If writing is my only form of communication, I should do good at it, right?_

"Okay, that makes sense." Dean mused.

_I can do everything with both hands anyway. #Ambidextrous_

"Don't use a hashtag. You look trashy." Dean said.

_Your hair looks trashy._

"You wound me." Dean chuckled.

_You should see me give a hand job._

"No I should not. That would make me a pedophile." Dean stated.

"Oh God what are you two talking about?" Sam groaned.

"Handjobs." Dean answered matter-of-factly.

"You better not corrupt his innocence." Sam snorted.

_Don't worry, Dean. I have no innocence to corrupt._

_But honestly. You_ **_should_ ** _see my hand jobs. They're impressive. I can do two at once. And I speak from experience._

"Oh my God." Dean sighed. "Kids these days….I swear."

_Hey I can give amazing hand jobs, make amazing breakfast, and get amazing grades. I'm amazing. What more could you want?_

"A million dollars? A Ferrari? Sam to go away?" Dean mused.

_Shut up. Sam's a sweetheart._

Dean looked behind him and Sam was absorbed in some game he was now playing on Cas's phone so Dean took the opportunity to loosely drape his arms around Cas and graze his lips over his neck. "You are more." Dean whispered.

Cas let out a small pleased breath and paused making the meal, letting Dean softly kiss him, getting lost in Dean's embrace.

"Is it almost ready?" Sam asked, Dean immediately jumping away from Cas.

Cas looked at Dean and nodded.

"He says yes." Dean answered.

_You're a good brother. Sam's lucky to have you._

"Thanks." Dean smiled. "I try."

_Well you do well._

Dean kissed Cas's cheek quickly, making him get flustered and blush again.

_Here. Take these to Sam._

Cas slid two small blueberry pancakes and two eggs onto a much larger plate. Dean carried it over to the table and came back getting two more plates with the rest of the food.

"It smells delicious." Dean stated, taking a deep breath.

Cas turned to the side, only to see that he'd forgotten his pad. He jumped up to get it back off the counter and sat back down awkwardly.

_Well I_ **_am_ ** _a rather good cook._

"We'll see about that." Dean smirked grabbing the syrup and pouring it over his pancakes.

The three of them ate the breakfast and then Cas left, giving the two brothers a polite goodbye.

Some time passed and Sam was staying over at a friends house on their birthday. Dean was set to have a night on his own. To get some pizza and some porn and sit back and have an amazing night. And right as he was about to turn on the movie, the doorbell rang.

"Dammit." He grumbled, standing and going to the door. He sighed and opened it, only to see Cas standing there. "Hey. What you doing here?"

Cas promptly handed Dean his notepad.

_I imagine you're going to be rather confused so I've written this out in advance so hopefully this will answer all your questions. Also, yes I know that Sam is not here tonight. He's over at Jess's for her birthday. Very aware. In simplicity, I've told my parents that I wanted to come spend the night over here and they said I could. It was literally that easy. And I don't plan on going back home until the morning._

"Well someone's direct." Dean muttered. "What exactly do you plan to do here?"

Cas flipped the top sheet of paper over.

_If you have no clue why I'm here, then you're a dumbass._

"I know exactly why you're here." Dean laughed. "But don't you have anything to do tonight?"

Cas sighed and took the pen out from behind his ear.

_Well if I did I wouldn't be here now would I?_

"Smartass…" Dean smirked.

_Although if I do understand your question right, we can watch movies, bake something, online shopping, video games, something like that?_

"Well I don't bake. I don't online shop. And I don't play video games. So movies it is I guess." Dean mused.

_And you're okay with me being here then?_

"Of course." Dean chuckled, pulling Cas inside and shutting the door.

_Not like I would have given you a choice anyways._

"I know." Dean sighed. "You don't happen to have Netflix do you?"

_No. I brought pirated DVD's though._

"Of course you did." Dean laughed. "Which ones?"

Cas took the backpack off his shoulder and opened it, setting the pen back over his ear. He rifled through his bag until he was able to pull out three dvd cases. Each one just a white cover that had the title written in red sharpie.

"The Princess Bride, The Notebook, E.T. and Frozen." Dean said slowly. "You pirated Frozen?"

Cas nodded.

" _You pirated a child's movie?_ " Dean smiled.

Cas nodded again.

"You are a horrible person." Dean breathed.

Cas shrugged nonchalantly and then gestured to the movies.

"Well we're definitely not watching The Notebook. I hate Nicholas Sparks." Dean stated.

Cas raised his eyebrows at Dean.

"No." Dean scoffed. "The day he writes about a nice gay couple I'll watch it."

Cas narrowed his eyes at Dean and took all the movies back except for that one.

"I said no." Dean argued.

Cas snatched his notebook and pen back into his hands.  _Well too fucking bad._ He put his pen back in place and took the DVD from Dean's hands, and hurrying over to the TV. But as soon as he hit the power button, the pay per view channel came on advertising explicit scenes in full screen. Cas dropped everything in his hands, mouth falling open and he frantically pushed buttons until the screen was black again. Slowly he turned back to Dean eye's wide. Dean laughed awkwardly.

Cas stood up and smiled nervously handing Dean his notepad.  _I'm not touching that TV until that nasty straight porn is off there._

"I thought you were bi?" Dean asked.

_I am. I just would rather not see genitalia in HD in my face thank you very much._

Dean snorted and ruffled Cas's hair. "Bring me the remote."

Cas leaned over the couch and handed it to Dean, squeezing his eyes shut as Dean turned the TV back on, quickly changing it back to cable. "There. Nasty straight people are gone."

 _Good_.

Cas walked back over to the TV and put The Notebook in.

"We're still not watching that." Dean called.

Cas nodded sharply at him.

"Don't sass me like that. No we're not." Dean frowned.

Cas smiled innocently at him and pressed the play button. Dean let himself get dragged to the other side of the room and then sat down on the couch. Cas sat down next to him but then immediately pushed Dean back so they were laying on top of each other across the sofa. Dean wrapped his arm around Cas and kissed the top of his head.

"Fine. We'll watch The Stupid Notebook." Dean grumbled.

Halfway through, they'd lost interest in the movie and were more interested in each other, stroking and holding and caressing, kissing cheeks and necks and foreheads.

"You really need a girlfriend." Dean said softly.

_I already have one._

"Then why are you here?" Dean asked.

_I like you better._

"Then get a better girlfriend." Dean said.

_Well what if I don't want a girlfriend?_

"Then get a boyfriend." Dean replied.

_Already have one._

_And I can feel you judging me. But I'll have you know, they're both cool with it._

"Whatever you say." Dean sang.

_Do you not trust me?_

"Can I really trust someone who pirated Frozen?" Dean smiled.

_…Yes._

"Sure. Sure I can." Dean laughed. "But seriously. You need someone."

_I have someone._

"I mean you need someone who makes you feel… _special_. And loved and cared for and all that mushy crap." Dean said.

_I have someone._

"I doubt that. I think you need to find yourself a  _real_ someone. Or two. Or three. Or however many you want." Dean chuckled.

_I have someone. And I only want one._

Dean sighed and hugged his arms around Cas's chest tighter.

The sun fell and then rose once more, casting a warm glow upon the two tangled bodies. They dragged themselves out of bed, took turns taking a shower, Cas made breakfast, and once Sam was on his way home, Cas packed up to go.

Cas stood in the doorway, backpack slung over his shoulder and notebook in his hand.

_How far away did Sam say he was?_

"Too close for you to stay." Dean smiled.

_But_ **_how_ ** _far?_

"Half a mile." Dean answered.

Cas sighed in defeat.

_I have to go then._

"You do anyways." Dean stated. "So scram."

Cas laughed softly before looking at Dean and smiling. Dean smiled back, but then Cas grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him down to his level, pressing their lips together and just stood there in stillness for a moment, mouths resting against each other.

After a few seconds, Cas released Dean's shirt and Dean stood back up, pulling his shirt back straight.

_Now I'll leave._

"Well now I don't want you to." Dean chuckled.

_You shouldn't want me to anyways. I'm pretty great._

"You are. But Sam is going to be here any second." Dean said, patting down Cas's hair. He spun him around and then pushed him out the front door. "So shoo."

Cas looked over his shoulder and smiled. Dean kissed his cheek and then shut the door. "I am so fucked." He sighed, walking into the kitchen.


End file.
